Revenge on The Light
by aradiuh
Summary: My friends and I have major butt-kicking on The Light. Why? Because they made us mad! Collab with MaraBella15 and Dreamgirl32 PICTURE NOT MINE!


**DISCLAIMER:We own nothing!**

It all started with the episode *Misplaced*

They snuck around the building...in their stealth ninja suits...they would never be spotted...

they we're armed with paint...gumballs...bananas...and other random supplies and knockout gas...

They were none the less prepared for either a party or some major revenge!

Of course, they were getting ready for a Major Revenge party on the Light.

They had the sneaky down...They even had code names...

Mara was (Mars) armed with a metal club neon paint glitter spray and kiwis in a big sack bag...

She was the one who was gonna knock them unconscious...with her improved knock out joker gas...

Then the other one...Psycho (Merp) was armed with a bag of Watermelons, a gun that squirt out liquefied bananas, and rainbow feathers. She was the one that was gonna distract them...

Dreamgirl (Dream) was close behind ready for some butt whopping...

With a quick toast of apple cider they randomly had with them the counted off on their fingers when they would attack...

Mars: Ready?

Merp: Ready!

Dream: 3

Merp: 2

Mara: 1

Merp came in dressed in a squid costume and started to do the chicken dance.

She was starting to sing the 'Campfire Song song'.

The members of The Light stared at Merp strangely.

"Um... Are you lost?" Queen Bee asked.  
>Out of nowhere, Merp said, "Meow!" and started to pretend to have a seizure.<br>None of the members did anything.  
>Merp then collapsed on the floor and started acting out the exorcism part in 'The Exorcist' movie.<p>

Dreamgirl rolled her eyes. "She can be so silly sometimes."  
>Mars raised an eyebrow "Well who here IS normal, Dream?"<br>"Touché." Dreamgirl agreed. She locked her gun. "Let's do this."  
>With that at Dreamgirl and Mars bust through the doors to find their squid dressed friend doing the funky chicken in front of a room of villains who had become known as the Light. Dreamgirl, who was a much more serious fighter them Merp or Mars, was the first to attack. Tackling the famous Lex Luthor herself and eagerly spraying his bald head with liquefied banana and shoving a kiwi in his mouth before he could react. Meanwhile Mars and Merp condensed their own battles<p>

Mars Prepared to charge holding her metal club, and proceeded to knock the crud outta everything in sight.

Merp meanwhile was shooting Liquefied banana remains at everyone screaming "TASTE MY FRUITY INK YOU MELONSEEDSUCKERS MWAHAHAAHAH!

Mars laughed at that then Got out some Tasers and started tazing everything in sight! Laughing Wile she munched on Strawberries (her favorite snack).

Mars Then jumped on the nearest table and started jumping up and down yelling "LET THE CHOCOLATY SUROPE OF DOOM PREVAIL" and started to drench the shocked and humiliated Light with the scorching Syrup!  
>Mars had realized that her awesomeness had taken down two members!<br>"Merp and Dream, I have taken down Vandal Savage and Ocean Master!"  
>Only five more to go...<p>

Merp was having her own battle at the moment. She was busy throwing watermelons at Klarion and Ra's Al Ghul. Soon after she hit the both of them in their heads, both of them fell down on the ground. For the minute that they were on the ground for Merp had tied them both up.  
>"Hmmm... Something's missing," Merp mused. A light bulb then appeared above her heads.<br>"How did that light bulb get there?" Klarion yelled.  
>"Silence!" Merp ordered. She then got out the neon pink paint and started to paint them. When she was done, Merp realized she forgot the rainbow feathers.<br>"Dream! Can you put some feathers on these dudes?"  
>Dreamgirl nodded yes and made a tornado of rainbow feathers that splattered all over the two.<br>She stepped back to marvel at her creations.  
>"This isn't perfect just yet," she said.<br>"Mars and Dream put on your earplugs!" They all proceeded to put them on.  
>Merp found a giant stereo in the handbag she had.<br>"No. No. Maybe. Perfect!" She put in a CD into the stereo and pressed play.  
>"It's Friday. Friday..." There were shrieks coming from every corner. The song was so bad that the Brain took itself down<br>"Awesome! Five down, two more to go!"

Queen Bee rushed over to Lex. Or tried at least. Dreamgirl's foot shot out from under her and landed the royal square in her face. While the Queen was disoriented Dreamgirl hit her with a watermelon across the jaw. The royal crashed to the ground.  
>Dreamgirl did a backflip off Lex and threw paint balloons at the villain and villainess. Splattering over and over again until both were covered head to toe in pink paint. Dreamgirl threw a small device and a small twister erupted, Swirling rainbow feathers and thoroughly coating the two in feathers and re-painting any missed places with more neon pink paint.<br>Dreamgirl pulled another device and started spraying the two evil adults with silver glitter. Luckily, they'd both passed out from the humiliation a while ago. So tying them up wasn't overly difficult.

"I wonder if that special at Ihop is still going on. I mean we should be able to get some pancakes for free with that special and the fact that we took down the Light! Hey, did we get that all on tape?" Merp said in a sing-song voice.  
>Dream and Mars both nodded yes.<br>"Awesome sauce!"

The three girls sat around one table at Ihop. Dreamgirl was absolutely loving her purple ninja suit...even if it did make her stand out more.  
>The three were tossing around a severed squid tentacle to each other when the Waitress came over to take their order. (Needless to say, she was giving them a weird look)<br>"Haddock sub please!" Dream cried "And a pizza with eggplant, sausage, and onions on it."  
>Merp and Mars had placed their weird orders of tomato juice and pasta. The waitress just stared at the odd crew with a weird look.<p>

"This was unbelievable!" Dream announced  
>"Well believe it." Mara said happily "The light. Has seen the light."<br>"Pun intended?"

"DUH!"

Merp started telling a story about the last time she'd done something like that (Last week) Involving nachos, rubber gloves, and lots, and lots, of chicken fingers.  
>"So we were just about to go to the orange spaceship when..."<br>"Hold on." Dreamgirl cut her off. "Check this out."  
>The purple ninja held up her beloved IPod and showed the other two her latest news update.<br>"And so, it appears that several well-known criminals have been found dangling over the Empire Bridge. However, Lex Luthor has offered a sum of two million to whoever can find any of these three young girls and take them into custody." Images of rough-sketches of the girls ran across the screen. "This is Iris West-Allen, signing off." The carrot top lady said as the footage died.  
>Dreamgirl's face erupted into a monstrous grin. And everyone laughed at the mess they'd caused.<br>"Go on and try it." Mara said.

**THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT!**


End file.
